


Family

by Dellessa



Series: Hive and Home [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Insecticons - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>44. Insecticon!AU: Bluestreak -changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Bluestreak stretched out on the berth. He was running hot, but he always was these days. His spark ran hotter, and he had more stamina, but the twins demanded that kind of care. They were insatiable. Still, it was odd only having a spike. He wasn’t sure he liked that part of the changes he had gone through. 

Sunstreaker stretched beside him, wiggling closer, “You should go see your brother. He is distressed with his place in things. He doesn’t want to be part of the hive.” 

Bluestreak hummed, “You don’t think I would distress him more? He does not seem to be taking the change well at all. He refused to let any of the breeders near him. I dont’ know he could stand it. The heat must be unbearable.” 

“I’m sure it is,” Sunstreaker said, “His resolve would weaken.” 

“I don’t know. My brother is very stubborn. He is holding out for Jazz to rescue him,” Bluestreak said. 

“Perhaps we should bring Jazz to him,” Sideswipe chimed in. “It would only make the Hive stronger. Perhaps we should send some drones out to fetch Jazz too us. We can make him see reason.” 

“We can,” Sunstreaker purred, and caught Bluestreak’s lips against his own. “One happy family.”


End file.
